1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved floor drain assembly of the type used in industrial plants such as meat packing houses and the like.
More particularly, the invention pertains to such drain assemblies which are inexpensively constructed and include, beneath the drain inlet, an obliquely inclined wall serving to forcefully divert waste towards the discharge end of the assembly to thus minimize the possibility of clogs. In addition, the assemblies hereof include a trap preferably made up of the inclined wall and an adjacent upright wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large industrial operations such as packing houses are faced with severe drainage problems. The aqueous waste from such plants contains a high percentage of particulates of various sizes which must be accommodated. The drainage problems are of two different sources. First, the heavy volume of particulate-laden waste must be handled without continuous clogging problems. Moreover, drain assemblies must be designed to prevent or at least minimize the escape of harmful microorganisms from the sewage system back into the plant. For example, many packing houses are confronted with serious problems of Lysteria contamination from floor drains.
Conventional gooseneck-type drain assemblies have proven to be troublesome in the context of industrial applications. These assemblies are prone to clogging, and studies have shown that they are susceptible to significant microorganism contamination.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved floor drain assembly especially designed for industrial applications in order to handle large volumes of particulate-laden waste streams.